<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【辰菲】他的他 by Murdihilago</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734493">【辰菲】他的他</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdihilago/pseuds/Murdihilago'>Murdihilago</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdihilago/pseuds/Murdihilago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【辰菲】他的他</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李菲力和黄铉辰分手了。</p><p>理由是什么谁也不知道，总之这几天黄铉辰仿佛在这个城市消失了。</p><p>“喂，那个臭小子到底去哪了？”同寝室的、同样来自澳大利亚的方灿怒气冲冲抓住李菲力的肩膀一阵摇晃，这个已经渡过以泪洗面期的并且迈入呆滞期的弟弟在他眼里，就是个不可救药的蠢蛋。</p><p>“谁知道那个混小子去哪了？”搭话的另一个室友韩知城咒骂着黄姓的臭小子的同时也不停下敲击键盘的手指，“我看又跑到哪里去花天酒地了吧！哈！”</p><p>黄铉辰到底去哪里了呢？我不知道。<br/>为什么和黄铉辰分手了？我也不知道。<br/>李菲力觉得自己也许是哭傻了，大脑无法运转，他怎么什么都想不起来了。</p><p>但他还记得上周黄铉辰还牵着他的手在夜市的彩灯下说要送他一棵最漂亮的圣诞树，在上面挂满写满李龙馥我爱你的彩纸，在树下放满他最喜欢的礼物，要在树下和他拥吻，要爱他爱到人生的最后一秒。</p><p>黄铉辰喜欢说肉麻的情话，李菲力也从来抵挡不住他的狐狸眼中含情脉脉的目光。</p><p>方灿老是说姓黄的整天整些花里胡哨的玩意指定不是什么好东西，而李菲力听到后总是气急败坏地反驳他的澳洲哥哥。但是这一次怎么办，黄铉辰到底去了哪里？</p><p>他为什么记不得到底为什么分手呢？</p><p>李菲力推开方灿，跑出了宿舍。</p><p>跑啊跑啊，跑到了大学的中心湖。</p><p>深冬的湖面，早就结起了薄冰。薄冰映不出李菲力的憔悴，只能无力地接受男孩可怜的眼泪。</p><p>中心湖是他们第一次接吻的地方。黄铉辰身上还带着李菲力送给他的香水的味道，就这样毫无预兆地让菲的初吻降临了。李菲力想过好几次黄铉辰厚厚的嘴唇吻起来是什么样的，每次幻想都会让他脸颊泛起可疑的红晕；当真实的触感坠落到他的唇瓣上，李菲力感觉天堂降临了，黄铉辰就是他的天使，接吻就是一场永无止息的上瘾，他没有办法再戒掉了。</p><p>李菲力喜欢和黄铉辰接吻，在任何时间，任何地方，任何姿势。他喜欢黄铉辰接吻时睫毛的颤动，每一种频率都是生命的记号。</p><p>当黄铉辰第一次撬开他的齿扉，当他第一次感受到陌生的带着情欲的湿润，他的心脏颤动了，他想他就算现在死去也是极乐之境，他早就没有办法思考了。</p><p>在黄铉辰面前，他永远都是稚嫩又真挚的孩童，盲目又虔诚的信者。但是他是被爱着的，黄铉辰的目光不会说谎，黄铉辰牵着他走过的每一步路都是爱情的痕迹，当他完全把自己交给黄铉辰时男人对他的耳语也是刻骨铭心的，当每次情欲满身时黄铉辰在他身上留下的痕迹都是他爱他，他也爱着他的证明。</p><p>可是黄铉辰，去了哪里？</p><p>头好痛。</p><p>李菲力想把冰面砸碎，或许闷头跳进去，一切便结束了。</p><p>————————————<br/>“…馥儿，龙馥…馥儿！”</p><p>李菲力颤悠悠睁开眼，发觉脸早已经被泪水浸湿完了。</p><p>眼前是摇晃着自己的那个人、是那张再也熟悉不过的脸，慌张又温柔地用手擦着自己脸上的泪水。</p><p>“我们馥儿梦到什么了，怎么哭得这么伤心呢？”</p><p>李菲力想起刚刚梦中的绝望场景，又崩溃地哇地一声扑进黄铉辰的胸膛撒娇：“哇…气死我了，我梦到你不要我了…”</p><p>小声呜咽的龙馥儿太可爱了！黄铉辰又感觉心脏被狙击了。</p><p>“不气不气！啊啊啊梦都是反的，我一直陪着我们馥儿的啊，不哭不哭不哭！”黄铉辰一边给李菲力顺着毛，一边温柔地亲吻着他的小猫的额头。</p><p>“不许离开我了！！一辈子！”李菲力嘟起嘴盯着可怜巴巴的黄铉辰，然后又借着夜灯幽幽的光吻上他的泪痣，“梦里也不行。”</p><p> </p><p>黄铉辰怀里的李菲力又要沉沉地睡去了。他想，真好，明天就有写满李龙馥我爱你的圣诞树了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>